Silver nitrate crystals are produced by crystallizing silver nitrate in a slurry in a crystallizer. Slurry containing crystals is then withdrawn from the crystallizer and introduced to a separator to separate silver nitrate crystals from the slurry. Silver nitrate crystals prepared by prior art processes have a platelet-type of crystal morphology that can render the crystals difficult to separate and dry. The separation and drying of such crystals can be time-consuming and costly, and crystals can tend to break and not separate out, further increasing process costs and inefficiency.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide an industrially feasible and economically practical process that solves the above problem.